


Nothing

by queenchingshih



Category: Bleach
Genre: Frottage, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchingshih/pseuds/queenchingshih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sosuke girts his teeth and tells himself he will never be anybody’s prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

Sosuke trails behind his captain back to their division barracks, feeling a little apprehensive. Tonight Shinji had caught him spying, teared his illusion apart like it was nothing. He hadn’t even been surprised to find out Sosuke had followed him. And now they are walking, Sosuke half a step behind- clinging to his captain’s shadow, without a word shared between them. Shinji, who is always chattering and mocking and generally trying his very best to annoy his vice-captain is silent as the grave. And that alone is cause for Sosuke to suspect that he has crossed some kind of line. A line that causes his usually laid back and irritating captain to dissolve into that deadly serious and- yes- somewhat frightening person.

Sosuke is used to Shinji being annoyed at him, frustrated with him, jealous of him but rarely has he ever ignited the captain of the fifth division’s rage. Now, however, that appears to have changed.

When they finally arrive at the fifth’s barracks, Sosuke hesitates, wondering whether they are done or Shinji is going to lead him to his office to berate him. Apparently he has hesitated too long for his captain reaches out and tugs at the end of his sleeve, pulling him along. The few soul reapers on patrol give them curious looks as they pass but Sosuke tries to ignore them and the gossip that would now no doubt circulate. In the end it isn’t Shinji’s office he is led to, or even his own. Instead Shinji navigates him to the captain’s private quarters. Sosuke barely has time to register this before he is being pushed through the doorway into a spacious room cluttered with trinkets (no doubt from the human world) and housing one small couch in the centre. Sosuke spies doors leading off to other parts of the quarters and he summaries that one must lead to a bedroom and has to quickly squash down the curiosity to see what kind of room his captain sleeps in.

“Sit,” his captain says quietly from behind him, the tone of the quiet utterance suggesting this is not a request but in fact, a command. Sosuke sits and ensures he does not show how awkward he feels sitting in Shinji’s private quarters in the middle of the night. Quarters he has never been allowed access to before,  _“Don’ want ya trying to strangle me in mah sleep.”_  Shinji had quipped shortly after he had made Sosuke vice-captain.

Shinji places his hands on his hips and Sosuke half expects him to start tapping his foot and tutting at him like a reprimanding school teacher. “Listen ‘ere, this little stalker spyin’ thing ‘as gotta stop.” Sosuke manages to control himself enough not to convey any signs of surprise. He thinks about lying then but remembers that Shinji is not likely to believe him. Shinji is naturally suspicious by nature, even more so where Sosuke himself is concerned. 

“You’ve been aware of me before tonight?” He says instead. Shinji shifts on the spot and actually tuts then.

“Course I ‘av. How unobservant d’ya think I am? Yer good Sosuke, but yer ain’t  _that_  good.” The  _‘not yet’_  is left unspoken, hanging in the air between them.

“If you knew, why is it that you never called me out on it until tonight?” And he is genuinely curious, genuinely intrigued that this man before him is able to sense his presence from behind the protection of Kyōka Suigetsu.

“I was curious at first so I let it slide. But then it just got annoyin’.” Shinji gets a dangerous glint in his eye then, one that Sosuke recognizes all too well. “So tell me Sou-kun, what is it ‘bout me that yer find fascinating enough t’ follow me around in the shadows?” Shinji doesn’t even wait for an answer before striding across the space between them until Sosuke actually has to tilt his head to look at him. Shinji grins down at him, all teeth, like a hyena about to toy with its prey.

Slowly, deliberately so, Shinji lowers himself down until he is straddling Sosuke, who hadn’t quite been able to see something like this coming. Oh but what was really so surprising about Shinji playing dirty?

“…Taicho, this is highly inappropriate.” He protests and ignores the twist in his gut as Shinji smirks at him. Eyes half lidded and smirk full of razor sharp teeth, his captain really is a hyena lazily toying with its next meal. Sosuke girts his teeth and tells himself he will never be anybody’s prey.

“What? Sitting?”

“You are sitting in my lap taicho.” He stresses and Shinji looks down between them and back up again with mock-surprise.

“So I am. How’s it make yer feel Sosuke?” And he swears that Shinji purrs his name there. His glasses are slipping so he reaches up to push them back up only for his wrist to be trapped by Shinji’s hand. Shinji uses his grip on Sosuke’s wrist and the strength of his body atop Sosuke’s own to push him back against the couch. The air suddenly takes on a heavy quality, laced with tension.

“Uncomfortable? Trapped?” Shinji leans to the side so his breath tickles the shell of his ear. Sosuke inhales sharps. “ _Hot?_ ” Shinji breathes and Sosuke wishes more than anything to squash the wild flutter in his chest. None of it is genuine. Everything is a tease. A ploy to make him uncomfortable enough that talking would be the only way imaginable to get himself out of this situation. Oh his captain is a clever man, but he is forgetting one important thing... Sosuke is  _cleverer_. “You’re eyes follow me everywhere. You stalk me through the night. Really Sosuke, makes me think yer up t’ somethin’.”

_Time to turn the tables._

With the same slow precision Shinji straddled him with, Sosuke places his other hand on his captain’s hip. The action surprises Shinji enough that he lets go of Sosuke’s wrist. Sosuke then places his other hand on the other side and squeezes gently. Shinji’s eyes widen comically and Sosuke allows himself a smug smile. Shinji locks on to it immediately and glares but otherwise does nothing.

“Perhaps you are right taicho. Perhaps I am up to something. Though nothing as nefarious as you no doubt imagine.” The not quite lie but not quite truth rolls easily off his tongue and Sosuke feels confident in regaining the upper hand. What he does next, he does without much thought, only wanting to strengthen his words in a way that doesn’t even cross his mind until he actually rocks his hips upwards just enough for the tiniest amount of friction to blossom between their heated bodies. A spark.

Shinji’s entire form tenses above him, a silent acknowledgement of his  understanding of Sosuke’s unspoken suggestion. The suggestion he himself hadn’t even thought of making until he had. Well, it could never be said that he didn’t know how to adapt himself.

“You hate me.” Shinji says and it is clear he believes his own words utterly. Sosuke frowns and it isn’t entirely fake.

“Hate you? Oh no taicho. I could never hate you.” Another not quite lie slips from his lips, honeyed words, and Shinji watches him skeptically.

“Yer gotta hate me. After everything I’ve put ya through…” Shinji trails off and astonishingly a glint of guilt swims in his narrowed eyes. Sosuke observes it with a feeling of something like triumph. And disappointment. For all his chasm wide distances, harsh mockeries verging on cruelty and blase attitude, could it truly be that this man before him was a slave to his own heart? Oh what a weakness. But where one found weakness, there was always opportunity.

Sosuke traces his hands up from Shinji’s waist, slipping beneath the fabric of his haori to caress the sharp lines of his captain’s figure, steadily moving upwards until he can let his fingers dance over the soft skin of Shinji’s neck and chin, darting briefly over dry pursed lips before settling on flushed cheeks. He rubs the pad of his thumb over the blush. Shinji flinches at the intimacy of the touch and he can practically hear the warning bells going off inside his captain's head. And yet, he does not pull away. This time when he rocks his hips up (much more deliberately) Shinji only hisses, and rocks back.

Their breath teases the almost nonexistent sliver of air between them but they do not seek to close the space between, to slant one hungry mouth over another. No, that is one line neither is willing to cross. They stare, eyes wide open and move against one another in a furious out of sync frenzy, breath exhaling and inhaling fractured around their not kisses. Absolute desperation takes over and wipes everything but the desire away, leaving them empty and overwhelmed all at once. When Shinji comes, it is with a muted groan and Sosuke’s name slipping from between parted lips. It lacks any of its usual disrespectful scorning edge. Instead it sounds like a  _prayer_  and Sosuke tries not to think about how that makes him feel. It doesn’t take long after that before Sosuke follows his captain into blissful release, vision overcome with dazed white nothingness. Unlike Shinji, he is silent, shuddering once before exhaling one long breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding.

Shinji is clinging to him like a lifeline, head buried in the crook between Sosuke’s neck and shoulder. His long hair creates a curtain that hides his face but Sosuke can both hear and feel the ragged bursts of air his captain is exhaling. Panic is clear. Shinji disentangles himself from Sosuke’s lap and stands. Without the warmth of another body pressed against him, he becomes all too aware of the unpleasant mess currently cooling rapidly against his sweat soaked skin. How juvenile, to rut like animals in such a way. Shinji is staring at him looking disheveled and flushed but otherwise his face is a mask. Now that it has happened Sosuke can’t help but wonder what on earth had come over him. He prepares himself for his captain’s oncoming rage... Except it never comes. Not biting remarks, no shouting, he doesn’t even hit him. Shinji only turns on his heel and storms out into the night.

Sosuke is left alone and wondering how his plan had taken such a wrong turning. This was not how it was supposed to go. But then, he had never had a real plan to begin with had he? For that he curses himself. It is a blessing really that whatever came of this ill advised momentary weakness would have little effect on the outcome of his primary goal. Nothing would change, how could it? This... this was  _nothing_.


End file.
